Compañeros de Soledad
by josececy
Summary: Harry esta sumido en una profunda depresión porque su esposa lo abandonó. Ginny esta pasando por uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida al enterarse de que su esposo...


_¡Hola a todos!_

_Esta es una nueva historia que queremos compartir con ustedes Josefina Booth y Cecyleonor. Esperamos que sea de su agrado y que la sigan capitulo a capitulo. Ojala y dejen muchos reviews porque este fic promete y mucho. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, a excepción de los que no les suenen._

**COMPAÑEROS DE SOLEDAD**

Despues de tres meses de soledad aun no entendía porque lo había abandonado…eran la pareja perfecta, nadie en el mundo se amaba mas que ellos y un dia sorpresivamente lo abandono. Pero eso no era todo, lo hizo de la peor manera…humillándolo delante de toda su familia.

Flash Back

Estaban todos reunidos en la sala de La Madriguera, desde hace muchos años, específicamente quince los Weasley se habían convertido en su familia, y era común encontrarlo con su radiante esposa Rachel Rush, una estadounidense que conoció en Paris cuando era estudiante en la prestigiosa Academia para Aurors. Ella era una trigueña de ojos azules, no muy alta y su cabello lacio esta los hombros. Se enamoraron casi al instante, tres meses despues se casaron, a pesar de las protestas de sus mejores amigos Ron y Hermione, que siempre le decían cosas como: "Es muy pronto" "Apenas la conoces"…pero cegado por el amor decidió continuar con los preparativos. Y ni que decir de la boda, muy elegante y fastuosa…llamada la boda del año, solo que no sabían que solo durarían unos cuantos meses.

-Que buena estuvo tu comida hoy Molly! Bueno en realidad…siempre es exquisita…un día debería enseñarle algunas cosas a Rachel…-y abrazó a su esposa que estaba sentada junto a él.

-Si amor…porque a veces soy tan torpe que quemo hasta el agua…-contesto irónicamente.- y como siempre se ganaba a Harry Potter le dio un tierno beso, claro que él nunca notaba la ironía en las palabras de su esposo.

A Molly y creo que a los demás también les incomodaban ese tipo de conversaciones, aunque ya despues de ocho meses casi se estaban acostumbrando.

Solo Hermione había notado algo extraño en la esposa de su amigo…lucía muy cansada y demacrada…y sabía que tenía que averiguar lo que fuera que estuviera metida.

Hermione Granger era una empresaria muy importante en el mundo mágico, trabajo un par de años en el ministerio, se caso con Víctor Krum, para luego divorciarse al darse cuenta que no lo amaba y que el amor de su vida siempre había estado a su lado. Y ese hombre no podía ser más que Ron Weasley, y desde hace un año vivían juntos. El chico pelirrojo era un reconocido sanador de San Mungo y había logrado hacer una pequeña fortuna en muy poco tiempo, así que le ayudo a su nueva pareja a tener un pequeño negocio que gracias al trabajo de Hermione se había convertido en un año a lo mucho en una importante cadena de SPA y Centros de Belleza.

-Y Ginny¿Por qué no vino?- preguntó Harry cortésmente por su otra amiga.

-Esta en casa con su esposo…parece que no se ha sentido muy bien últimamente…-contesto el señor Weasley algo preocupado.

-Pero…y ¿ella como esta?...digo con su embarazo- volvió a insistir el ojiverde.

-Oh! Ella esta bien, por fin esta saliendo de la etapa de los mareos y los vómitos- contesto esta vez Ron.

-Que bien! Si alguien la ve…me la saluda.

-Claro que si hijo…-ahora habló cariñosamente Molly.

-Y a todo esto… ¿Por qué Ginny no ha llevado a Frank para que lo revisé?- pregunto Ron a su madre.

-No se cariño, ya sabes como es de necio tu cuñado…tal vez no sea nada de cuidado…

-tienes razón…pero voy a ir a verlos más tarde…no esta de más…

-asi se habla amor!- y una muy amorosa Hermione se colgaba del cuello de su esposo.

-Bueno…yo ya me voy…-se levanto de su asiento Rachel.

-A donde vas?- pregunto Harry, y era rarísimo que ni siquiera él supiera que su esposa se dirigía a otro lado.

-A bueno voy a ir…a…con una amiga…a tomar un café…pensé que te lo había dicho…

-No, no lo hiciste, pero ve…diviértete!- le dijo con un amago de sonrisa.

La chica se despidió de todos, salió por la puerta de la cocina y unos pasos más adelante, desapareció.

Todos se quedaron viendo al chico, nadie se atrevía a hacer ningún comentario.

-No te molesta que se vaya así nada más?- le pregunto Ron, con un poco de pena.

-Si…no…bueno ella tiene todo el derecho de salir a divertirse, además como no tiene a su familia aquí, creo que es justo que tenga amigas…por lo menos…-dijo un Harry no muy convencido.

Y bueno, después de que salio por la puerta no la volví a ver nunca más, eso fue sin duda lo mas humillante que me han hecho en la vida, creo que estuve encerrado en mi casa un mes, y ninguna noticia de ella, nada de nada, la verdad es que me consolaba pensando que quizás ese matrimonio nunca pero nunca debió llevarse a cabo, despues de todo, mis amigos me lo advirtieron.

Unos meses despues me llegó la demanda de divorcio, al parecer estaba desesperada por casarse de nuevo, obviamente también quería quedarse con la cabeza, y yo tontamente estuve a punto de ceder, pero de nuevo mis amigos me hicieron ver que no era justo, ella me había abandonado y no se merecía nada.

Ron trataba de subirme el ánimo, pero la verdad es que era demasiado difícil, y no sé si estaba deprimido porque la quería de verdad, o por que parecía que me iba a quedar solo para siempre.

Fui a ver a Ginny un par de veces después de que había nacido su bebita que por cierto era un niña hermosa, la llamó Josephine y Ginny se veía tan feliz con su esposo, que llegaba a darme envidia, por que bueno siempre he sentido cosas por ella, y aún las siento aun que debo controlarlo pero lo siento de todas formas, ella es una mujer casada y eso debo respetarlo.

Un dia de esos tan monótonos que yo tengo, llegue a mi oficina y me encontré con un palidísimo Ron, no sé que hacia ahí, tal vez algo le había pasado y necesitaba ayuda.

-¿que paso amigo?-le pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Harry…no puedo creerlo...-me dijo casi sin voz escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos y entonces yo comencé a preocuparme de verdad.

-Pero Ron dime…que ocurre ¿le paso algo a Ginny? -creo que a veces me cuesta disimular, y creo que mi amigo lo sabe, ya empezaba a superar el abandono de Rachel.

-no, a su esposo, esta muy enfermo.

-¿que tan enfermo? – le pregunte ya preocupado, Ginny se pondría realmente mal.

-Es una enfermedad terminal, y la verdad Harry no sé como decírselo a Ginny, por eso vine a hablar contigo amigo…-vaya ahora yo era el que tenia que dar ese tipo de consejos que no eran nada de fáciles.

-pero… bueno tu sabes perfectamente que yo he perdido a todos, bueno prácticamente todos mis seres queridos, y no es fácil cuando alguien te dice que la persona que mas amas se va a morir, o esta muerta- no pude evitar recordar a Sirius.

-es cierto… ¡Merlín Harry! no me siento capaz de decírselo, se lo pediré a Hermione…tal vez ella pueda…

-Pídele a otro sanador que le diga, es más fácil de verdad, tu... bueno ya se ve que no puedes, creo que yo menos podría.

-es cierto, gracias- contesto sin muchas ganas mi amigo

-Hey! hoy voy a cenar a la madriguera, tu mamá me mando una lechuza para invitarme, así que ahí podría platicar un rato con Ginny, para calmarla.

-esta bien, si de hecho esta tarde se enterara, bueno hablamos más tarde…adiós -dicho esto ultimo desapareció.

La chica aun no podía creer que lo que el sanador le decía, cuando apareció su hermano, sintió unos deseos horribles de llorar, gritar, patear, se preguntaba una y otra vez¿Por qué la vida había sido tan injusta con ella¿Por que le iba a quitar al hombre que amaba?.

-¡no! Ron! Dime que no es verdad!-le dijo la chica mientras lloraba desconsoladamente sobre él, su hermano la acogió.

-lo siento Ginny, no puedo mentirte, de verdad quería decírtelo yo, pero...-la chica desapareció del consultorio y apareció en Hogsmade, sin pensar nada, ya que un dolor inmenso la inundaba.

Se fue caminando hasta la casa de los gritos, a veces le gustaba escapar ahí, le traía buenos recuerdos, de cuando era novia de Harry, ahí se iban a aislar del mundo, y desde esa época fue su lugar para aislarse, entro a la casa llorando sin parar y no pudo creer encontrar a Harry ahí, su vista estaba nublada por las lagrimas, él sintió la presencia de alguien, sus instintos era muy agudos, se dio media vuelta y vio a la pelirroja bañada en lagrimas, hace muchos años que no estaban juntos en ese lugar, él sin pensarlo se acerco a ella y la abrazó mientras la sentía sollozar en su pecho, cuando al fin se calmo, pudieron conversar un poco.

-sé lo que estas sintiendo Ginny.-le dijo sin mirarla, como si estuviera recordando.

-es mucho dolor…como para explicarlo con palabras…-respondió ella con un hilo de voz-…justo ahora que tenemos a nuestra bebe, no quiero que crezca sin un padre…-él la miro, y tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

-linda…encontraras a otra persona cuando te repongas y esa linda bebe tendrá un padre, que la quiera tanto como Frank, lo sé.-ella al escuchar eso, por una extraña razón se sintió reconfortada, segura… de algo que aun no sabia, pero que estando entre los brazos del chico que siempre añoraba, el miedo se esfumaba.

-eso espero, ahora solo queda esperar, y ver poco a poco, a mi esposo desaparecer….- Harry sintió mucho dolor al escuchar esas palabras-…pero se que tengo que soportarlo, por Josephine…

-tienes que ser fuerte Ginny, de verdad, es lo único que te puedo decir ahora y que toda tu familia y yo estaremos a tu lado, para hacer de todo esto más llevadero…

-Harry!...-se abalanzo sobre él y de nuevo las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos-…en este momento lo intento…de verdad que si, pero no puedo, por favor no me dejes sola, prométemelo, que estarás aquí para mi, siempre, como amigo... o como sea-él escucho esas palabras y la abrazo mas fuerte.

-Ahora, vamos a casa de tus padres…deben de estar preocupados por ti…- la chica asintió con la cabeza, Harry la tomo de la mano y juntos desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en el patio trasero de La Madriguera, los chicos aun seguían tomados de la mano- ¿estas lista?- le preguntó viéndola de reojo.

-Si, vamos!- y le apretó levemente la mano a su amigo.

Entraron por la cocina, como lo hacían normalmente todos, al abrir la puerta, vieron a toda la familia ahí reunida, Ron estaba sentado a lado de sus padres y la Sra. Weasley lloraba desconsoladamente.

Al verlos entrar ésta no pudo evitar levantarse como resorte y correr a abrazar a su hija, que aun seguía como en shock.

-Oh Ginny! Cuanto lo siento… ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto su madre, acariciando las mejillas mojadas de Ginny.

-Ya estoy más tranquila…solo que…bueno, tomé la decisión de no decirle nada a Frank, no quiero que pase sus últimos días postrado en una cama, porque si se lo digo…es lo que va a suceder…tengo que darle la mejor calidad de vida el tiempo que le queda…así que por favor…no cuestionen mi decisión…- dijo dirigiéndose a toda su familia.

-No te preocupes mi niña…todos te apoyamos en lo que tu decidas…-interrumpió Arthur Weasley.

-¡Gracias papá!...¿Dónde esta mi niña?- preguntó de repente por la bebé que había sido encargada para ir al hospital.

-Aquí esta…-entró Hermione con Josephine en los brazos-…creo que ya quiere comer.- le acercó a la bebé a su madre y ésta camino hasta la sala donde se sentó para amamantarla.

El ambiente que se sentía era muy tenso, ni los gemelos hacían sus usuales bromas, todos estaban muy callados.

-¿Así van a estar cuando Frank venga aquí?- preguntó Ginny de repente, nadie se atrevió a contestar- Por favor, que no los vea así cuando llegue o se va a preguntar que pasa…

-Tienes razón Ginny, lo sentimos…-dijo Fred con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Qué es lo que sienten?- preguntó una voz masculina desde el marco de la sala.

-¡Frank!- gritó Ginny cuando lo vio ahí parado.

-¿Qué pasó¿Alguien murió?- preguntó el hombre algo preocupado.

-Ay! Que tonterías dices! Los chicos se burlaban de Ginny, y ella…los reprendío.

-Ah! Y…¿Por qué se burlan de mi bellísima esposa?- se dirigió a los gemelos tratando de regañarlos.

-Ya ves como somos…-contestó George no muy seguro.

-Como digan…¿ya estas lista?

-Si, solo recojó la maleta de Josephine…-el chico se acercó a su esposa y tomó a la bebé en brazos, estaba sudando y se veía muy mal, pero trataba se hacer como si no pasará nada.

-Ok, te esperó…y como les ha ido?- pregunto a nadie en particular.

-Bien…con mucho trabajo, y a ti?- habló Hermione que fue la unica que se atrevió a hablar.

-No me quejo…creo que me podría ir mejor…pero tenemos tanto trabajo….sabían que estamos tratando de organizar otra vez el torneo de los tres magos…en Hogwarts…

-Wow!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Si…será un gran paso…después de lo que paso en el último…-y volteó a ver fugazmente a Harry-…de hecho Harry, quería pedirte si te gustaría ser parte del jurado?

-Eh…si, porque no…sería un honor!- aunque no lo dijo con mucha convicción.

-Bueno, ya estoy lista…¿de que hablaban?- pregunto Ginny que llegaba a la sala cargada de todas las cosas de la bebé.

-En el camino te cuento…me dio gusto saludarlos- se acercó a sus suegros para despedirse más formalmente, mientras que Ginny decía adios con la mano al resto de los que ahí se encontraban. Salieron por la cocina.

-Vaya! Que lástima me da…se ve muy enfermo…y es tan buen chico- agregó Arthur cuando la pareja se fue.

-Si…la verdad esta tan mal que no creo que llegué al inicio del torneo- repuso Ron muy fríamente, ya que debido a su profesión ya estaba acostumbrado, aunque no por eso dejaba de dolerle.

-¡Ronald! No hables así- lo regaño Hermione muy enojada.

-Lo siento, pero de verdad está muy grave…el sanador que lo está atendiendo no le da más de tres meses.

-Ay que horror!- dijo Molly con un nudo en la garganta- Pobre Ginny! Tan joven y lo que va a sufrir…

-Molly…su hija es una mujer muy fuerte y saldrá adelante…y si todos la apoyamos…-todos se le quedaron viendo pues sabían que Harry nunca pudo olvidar a Ginny.-…su dolor será menor.

-Si Harry, tienes razón…yo se que Ginny es una mujer ya y que vale por diez…pero esto no le estaría pasando si te….-y se calló de repente pues había tocado un tema casi prohibido.

-Ginny tomo la mejor decisión al preferir su seguridad a estar conmigo…además no tendría esa hermosa niña…-de repente se levantó del sillón-…mejor me voy! Luego nos vemos…-Harry se veía claramente afectado y Ron vio como limpiaba unas lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas. Tomó su capa y salió casi corriendo de la casa. Ya en el punto de aparición pensó en su destino y desapareció.

Llegó al Caldero Chorreante, el lugar estaba casi vació. Saludó a Tom el cantinero.

-Dame un whisky de fuego, por favor!- dijo todo apagado.

-Otra vez, Potter! Pensé que ya habías superado…lo de tu ex –esposa…- le dijo Tom mientras le servía la bebida, porque despues de que lo abandonó Rachel, el hombre se convirtió en algo así como su confidente.

-No es por eso…eso creo que ya esta más que superado…solo que me siento tan solo…y ahora una amiga esta en una situación difícil y me cuesta mucho apoyarla…

-Por que? Le paso algo a Hermione?- pregunto Tom que ya sabía casi todos los detalles de la vida de Harry pero contado por él.

-No, no a ella…a Ginny- y bajo la cabeza, ya sabía lo que venía.

-Pero ella está casada Harry…tu no te puedes meter con ella, además ya no te ama…por favor no te entrometas en una familia…

-Yo no quiero eso…su esposo está muy enfermo…va a morir…y me siento mal porque en el fondo sé que es una oportunidad para mi…

-Pues deberías sentirte peor…sabes lo que va a sufrir Ginny?

-Claro que se…pero tu también estas al tanto de que nunca pude olvidarla…

-Vamos chico! Demuestralé tu amistad buscando la forma de que su esposo se recuperé…tu eres un buen hombre…lo que sientes es solo porque estas confundido…dale tiempo al tiempo y no quieras adelantar lo que pasará algún día…

-Gracias!

-De nada…ya sabes que para eso estoy aquí…

_He guardado bien mis sueños en el cajón_

_Por si algún día se presenta la ocasión_

_No he perdido la esperanza_

_De pronto encontrar lo que estoy buscando._

Nota de Las Autoras¿les gusto? Bueno, la canción es de la pelicula "Letra y Musica" y se llama "De vuelta al amor".


End file.
